


gratitude.

by cinnamon_fryy



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Nomicon wants to thank him, Post-Canon, Randy defeated the Sorcerer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_fryy/pseuds/cinnamon_fryy
Summary: As Randy defeats the Sorcerer, the Nomicon has a few things to say.(In which its just dad!FN cuz im in love with the idea. It's barely 2k words so it's short. Also this is a first story in ao3 and i cant tag sorry- im a bit rusty on writing too ://)
Kudos: 16





	gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing i made in the middle of the night so bear with me here. Posted on tumblr too! Enjoy and have a great day! <3
> 
> also, i dont like the ending so i'll prolly re-do that at some point :p

Holy cheese. He defeated the Sorcerer. THE SORCERER. The person (or monster, honestly), which Randy had helped First Ninja capture, is gone. Finally gone. That means no more stanking, monsters popping up and possibly no McFist! 

Randy smoke bombed away from Doug and took of his mask. He still can't believe it. He defeated the honkin' Sorcerer! Randy Cunningham, the 9th Grade Ninja. Still dawned with shock, Randy bumped into Howard who lost a shoe in the great battle. "Aw, Cunningham! I lost my McShoes, if I knew you were gonna throw it in the pit, I would've used a worse ones," Howard groaned.

Sure, it wasn't the gratitude he wanted, but hey this is Howard. The school day ended early today, after the attack of the two Sorcerers and the school decided to do a Ninja Day tomorrow. The 9th grade ninja was excited for the party, and claimed the victory as a bragging right. I mean, c'mon. Defeating the Sorcerer after 800 years worth and after 200 ninjas? The juice, yeah!

Randy walked home with Howard, and parted ways to rest since Howard advised him so. Walking home, the NinjaNomicon kept glowing inside his backpack. The ninja brushed it off, thinking it wouldn't be important. The Sorcerer is defeated, how important should it be? 

But the book kept glowing and Randy opened his bag, taking out the book. "Fine. I'll get to you when I reach home," he grumbled, wondering what's so important. A few more blocks later, he held the doorknob and opened the door. The 14 year old boy grabbed some orange juice and headed into his room.

The teen sat by his table, one hand holding the juice, and the other opening the nomicon, reluctantly. Why reluctantly, you might ask? The ninja remembered that when he must lay down his sword, he will go into the Ultimate Lesson. No, he didn't want to risk it and the urging glow of the Nomicon did not reassure him.

He took a deep breath and muttered, "I like opening this book, I hope it wouldn't be the last time." The ancient book opened and flipped it's pages, pulling out the soul from Randy's body. With an "augh" sound and him dropping his orange juice to his pants as he schloomped, the teen felt like falling.

As he fell, Japanese kanjis, hiraganas, katakanas and historical art surrounded him. He was too intrigued by the art, the ninja didn't realize he was so close to the ground. He looked down and winced on how close it was, instinctively using his hand to shield a part of the impact from his head.

To Randy's surprise, he didn't hit the hard ground, but instead landed an a stack of fluffy pillows. He looked around and recognized the dojo room. But this time, one of the sliding doors are opened and revealed a beautiful view of a river and mountains. That is a nice change than Norrisville, Randy thought, as he marveled the beauty of the view.

He decided that sitting by the docks should be fine. So he walked outside, sat on the dock by the river. He smelled the air as sakura trees bloomed and filled the wind with its fragrance. It was great to have the Nomicon open a vacation on a Nomicon version of Japan. It was... refreshing.

"Ninja." the purple haired boy heard from a familiar sound. He heard the man walked by his side and sat down, cross-legged. "First Ninja?" the boy looked by his side and his smile grew. "I must say, you were filled with fortitude and determination in that battle," the older ninja complemented. The only thing Randy could do is smile wider. He felt bruce, so, so, bruce.

"Um, it was nothing," the teen managed to say, and the older one closed his eyes. Randy could've sworn he saw a smile under his mask. The two looked at the landscape as they comfortably relaxed. There were no more threats, or so Randy thought.

First Ninja stood up as the young ninja looked up to him. His eyes were giving Randy the sign he should stand up, and possibly a warning. But, none of that. Instead, he did something Randy would've never guessed. First Ninja gradually and formally bowed.

Too stunned to do anything, all that the purple haired teen could do is to watch him. "You have defeated the Sorcerer, for that, the Norisu Nine will forever be in gratitude for you. You have proven that the passing of my siblings are not in vain. A great warrior is before me. But be warned, another great evil shall rise," the masked one warned, straightening up and held Randy's shoulder.

"Yeah, okay. See, I like the first part about gratitude and stuff, but the warning one? Ehhhh, not so much," the teen replied. The other just chuckled and replied, "A ninja's duty shall be forever, for there will always be evil. But hope defeats the nefarious."

Randy looked slightly more worried than usual. I mean, how often do you get personal warnings from the First Ninja? The teen wanted to brush off the warning, since he just got a victory. But he recalled the warning in his head.

The First Ninja seemed to sense his distraught, and held Randy's shoulder slightly harder. "The Ninja before me deserves a rest. Come, let us enjoy your sweet victory and have a... bruce... day," the older Ninja smiled, as they walked towards the landscape in front of them. Randy saw the assuring smile, and took it as a chance.

"Can you show me that dragon move? It'll be the cheese if I could do it to defeat this 'great evil'," the teen asked. "As a sign of gratitude, so I shall," First Ninja replied, the eyes of the boy beside him lit up with a thousand stars. The two walked together in harmony as the sweet taste of triumph, once again, filled Randy's mouth.

\-- + --

"To summon the dragon from inside,  
You must push all your thoughts aside.  
Awake the force within,  
Only now will the dragon begin." 

Randy kept recalling the steps in his head as he and First Ninja trained in the meadows. The Nomicon, effectively, provided targets as the young ninja learn from the order. "Alright here goes nothing," the teen mumbled and closed his eyes, concentrating in the forces of within. Which is genuinely hard, who even knows about this 'forces of within' thing?

A rush of power surged, all of a sudden. Randy motioned his hand and aimed at the target, only barely hitting the target. Even so, the young ninja jumped and gets excited, earning a nod from his, so called, mentor. "WOOHOO! That's so bruce!! I can show Howard the move as I-" Randy made his voice sound deeper and striked a knight pose, "- the great Randy Cunningham will defeat this evil!"

The kid turned around and faced the First Ninja. "Thank you so honkin' much for teaching me. Anyway... This great evil, do you know who they are?" Randy asked, and the older ninja appears to be visualizing his dilemma. "The Sorcerer was not alone, with she who was vanquished into the Land Of The Shadows," First Ninja answered.

'Aw, man. That's wonk,' Randy thought. 'First I have to deal with the Sorcerer. Then, Evil Julian. And now, the Sorceress. That's three more sorcerers I have to defeat than others. I wish I had an idea of what she's gonna do.' As if reading his mind, the ninja in front of Randy advised, "The intentions of another, we cannot read. Yet, a ninja can always devise a plan before attack."

"That is a great quote, but how is the Sorceress come back. I mean, I trapped her back into the Land Of The Shadows. It's not like anyone can escape or something, right?" the teen nervously laughed, the other muttering something and raising his brow.

"HOLY CHEESE!" Randy realized. "I... I mean, Howard, Julian, and I escaped..." A feeling of anxiety surged in him. I mean he defeated the Sorcerer, how hard would this be? But he can't shake out a bad feeling. A part of him thought that it'll be so bruce, but a part of him was agitated.

"Fear is the element that takes down, but bravery rises up. You, Randy Cunningham, has a beacon of courage that shows and shines brightly," First Ninja guided the other. Feeling the reassurance, the teen did something unexpected. He hugged the older one.

Stunned for a few seconds, the First Ninja just stood there, before embracing and returning the hug. With a little blush of embarrassment, Randy said, "Thanks First Ninja, I hope I can see you again later." The older one smiled softly, "The Nomicon shall forever be with the Ninja, so I shall be here for you."

With that, the ground shook and the two parted ways, pulling Randy's consciousness and soul back into his body. The boy took a deep breath and realized that the night came. He opened his phone and checked for any messages and found a few texts from Howard, talking about him playing the newest Grave Puncher game.

Knowing the next day would be a big day for him, Randy decided to lay on his bed and take a long, comfortable sleep. 

\-- + --

"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" the crowd chanted loudly at the Norrisville High Amphitheatre. Feeling bruce of himself, Randy smoke bombed in and waved at the crowd. He could see the whole student body, McFist seething in the corner, Viceroy rather enjoying himself and a bunch of other people he didn't know. Howard was sitting in front, with a bucket of popcorn, as he waved and chanted at the ninja. 

The amphitheater has been beautifully decorated, with black and red banners with the writing "THANK YOU NINJA!". The place was full of thank yous and Randy loved that. He took a deep breath and took it all in. "Hey, guys! This is H-wow, Heidi here! Today, with me, is the brucest ninja of all! Ninja, how do you feel about defeating a Sorcerer and an evil version of Julian, apparently?" the redhead walked in and interviewed the teen.

"Well, it was pretty bruce wasn't it?" Ninja replied and proudly looked around. 

He was warned that there will be another battle later, but Randy just took a deep breath and enjoyed the moment. He knew he will be back fighting in the end, and he accepted the fact. But right now, he's here. Congratulated for defeating the Sorcerer. He felt loved and not like a shoob, and that's enough for him.


End file.
